First time
by Lally28
Summary: What I thought KayAus' first time would be like…. ENJOY! I love reviews! Hope you like it… Feel free to leave constructive not mean comments and much appreciated ideas!


Weeks after the Olympics…

Finally everything is right. I have proved myself to be the best gymnast in the world, I have the man I love at my side, my parents are happy, my friends are happy, _I'm happy. _And I'm going out to dinner. Who knew that keg-stand Kaylie, or the messed-up anorexic girl would come this far.

We haven't had sex yet. I just need to know that it's the right time. My childhood has sped past me and I want to hang on to this last thread of purity that I have left in me. Right now, I'm happy with the thrill of winning individual gold. I can _relax._ I can be a _normal girl._ And I can focus on looking pretty for my boyfriend.

I dress in a simple, cream coloured dress. Lace adorns my shoulders and collar- bone and wraps its way tightly down my arms. The rest of me, up to mid-thigh is covered in a plain, tight-fitting material, spotlighting my slim figure. My thick dark curls cascade over my shoulders and I finish the look with a clutch bag, heels and a thick dark fur coat. It's not sexy like Lauren, or girly like Payson, it's classy and beautiful. It's me.

The night wizzes past. He gives me compliments, _real _compliments. I never get real compliments. Not outside of gymnastics. And every time he gazes into my eyes, I swear I feel 16 again. Kaylie Cruz is never shy. And he's making my cheeks blush _crimson_ with shyness. I notice that every girl in the restaurant is glaring at me; I get it all the time, usually because I'm the prettiest or the richest. But today I realise they're glaring because I've got _him._ He could have anything. But he chose _me._ There's nothing special about me. As he has said before, he's dated prettier girls, and it's not because of my charming personality either. But he asks for nothing more. And I feel that I want him more than ever.

We drive home in silence and reach my doorstep. My parents aren't home. And he stands there; strong muscular body hidden in a tux, soft black hair, twinkling eyes, loving expression, tender lips…

I kiss him. _Really kiss him. _With all the passion for him I can muster up (and there's a lot). It started off gentle and sweet but the blazing feeling of his cool hands grazing my open back caused me to moan. He slips his tongue into my mouth and it's a fight for dominance. I love being in control but no one, except him, realises that the best thing for me is to be shown the way. We stumble through the door, breathing heavily, suddenly unsure of what to do. This is as far as we've ever gone before. He looks at me with questioning and concerned eyes. _When did he become the gentleman? _

"I want this" I plead.

Within seconds, I am in his arms, my arms wrapped tightly around his neck his hands leaving trails of fire where they wander, my skin burning. His lips find my earlobe, then my jawline as I impatiently rip his shirt off revealing his toned body. He sucks down my neck and I moan. Leaving marks, stating his territory. My hands feel his rippled muscles, craving him, yearning for more. He starts sliding my dress of my shoulders as the temperature in the room rockets. He intakes his breath sharply as my lips find his chest, his breath hitching at every teasing kiss. But he will not lose this fight. His hands caress my breasts as I whimper softly. We place ourselves comfortably on the sofa. He massages my breasts and leaves kisses on top. Suddenly, without warning, he takes one pert nipple into his mouth and sucks hard. _Hard. _I moan loudly and arch my back into him. He pinches the other breast and then swaps. He bites, which almost causes me to scream in pleasure, but only to lick over it after, as if he's healing it. I clos my eyes and throw my head back. _God,_ it feels good. I start grinding into him, my centre shouting for attention.

He rubs lightly over my panties before proceeding to slide them off in a tantalizingly slow manner. In the end, I lose my temper and rip them of, earning myself a smouldering smirk. My lips find his again in a hot open-mouthed kiss. He almost tickles the outside of me, making me moan in need. Unexpectedly he enters a finger in. But it's not _enough_.

"Faster, deeper!" I exclaim.

He does. Immediately he inserts 3 fingers as deep as he can into my core and curls them round, pulls them out and does the same again. I moan in pleasure. He doesn't stop there. Soon he's flicking his tongue at my clit and lapping up my liquids. He pushes his tongue inside me and licks and twists. The feeling is intoxicating. But I want _more._

I rub his hard shaft. He understands and quickly undresses completely. I am shocked; he is large. He can sense my worry. I compare him to the tiny frame that I am.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

He must have seen the look in my eyes because soon he starts penetrating the outside of my opening. He kisses me and enters. It hurts. I moan. But suddenly my emotions go wild and I fill with an amazing sense of pleasure. Slowly and cautiously, he makes love to me, whispering words between heated kisses. I whimper. When he goes deeper, I groan loudly.

And then it turns into fun.

I realise that he's had the upper-hand through all of this. I distract him by gently sucking on his nipples. He weakens and I flip him over. I ride him. I kiss him, sucking on his bottom lip, seeking entrance to his beautiful mouth, while he grabs my butt and pushes me into him. I scream in pleasure, arching my back. Before I know it, I'm backed up against the wall. He drives into me. He _fucks_ me. Plain old, hard and fast fucking. And I _love_ it.

Screaming his name as I reach my climax, he goes as deep as he can and stays static for seconds. We both release as a warm sensation takes over us. We do it at least five times in a time span of 2 hours that night.

Having pushed our bodies to the limits, we're tired. We collapse on the sofa, panting and spent. His strong form cradles my sore body, my head on his chest. We fit.

I gave him something that is non-returnable. My virginity. This is more than any secret, or diary entry. And I don't regret it. Because I love him more than anything. Plus, it's any girls' advantage to have an ex-playboy as your boyfriend- he knows what he's doing. I don't know how good I was, but by the sounds he and I were creating- like _animals_- I would have thought that he'd enjoyed it.

Too bad I forgot that my dad comes home tonight.

"KAYLIE CRUZ, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, NAKED WITH THAT BASTARD ON MY SOFA!"


End file.
